The present invention relates to an input device for an electronic musical instrument for setting the volume, timbre, rhythm, etc. for performance.
A drawbar device is known as an input device for an electronic musical instrument such as an electronic organ. A conventional drawbar device comprises a slide volume or a slide switch of the multi-contact type. The drawbar device of this type is defective in that disorders such as loose connections tend to occur. Since the output of the drawbar device using a slide volume or a slide switch is an analog signal, A/D conversion is required for using it with an electronic organ for generating tones digitally. The device is further defective in that the confirmation of set information by visual observation during performance is difficult when the operating knobs of the slide volume or slide switch which are mounted on the operation panel of the electronic organ are operated. Although various devices for inputting volume, rhythm and so on are being used in addition to the drawbar device as input devices for electronic musical instruments, these devices also have problems similar to those of the drawbar device.
It is the primary object of the present invention to provide an input device for an electronic musical instrument that operates in a stable manner for an extended period of time, is simple in construction, and is so constructed that the set information may be easily confirmed visually during performance.